


Pain

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [43]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Museverse: Edward loves to tussle. Kenshin loves not getting clubbed by automail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Okay," Kenshin said. "Now what?"

He had ended up on top of Edward, straddling his waist, managing to pin both of Edward's arms over his head by sheer luck. He had his hands on both of Edward's wrists and realistically he knew how easy it would be for Edward, with his automail, to break this hold.

Fortunately for him - or unfortunately, sometimes it was honestly hard to tell - Edward found the whole thing hilarious. He was laughing, his head tilted back against the polished wood floor of the dojo, chest heaving. Kenshin licked his lips, watching a bead of sweat work its way down his neck to disappear into the collar of his tee shirt.

He had been suspect of Edward's intentions in volunteering to help him clean the dojo. The building did not get much use - which was a shame, but he did not feel the need to practice all that often and really, there were a dearth of swordsmen and martial artists in residence.

Thus, the dojo was often in a state of ill repair. Kenshin had taken to cleaning it as a form of therapy - at least when he took the time to clean the dojo he could be sure that there would not be someone coming along and destroying it ten minutes later.

Kenshin had trended toward dressing traditionally when he was working in the dojo - he had gotten used to a Western mode of dress but really, it fell far more practical to sit in hakama while inside. He had dressed in the room and Edward had watched him from the bed, where he had curled up under a quilt to read. Then, like a curious puppy he followed Kenshin outside, into the cold, rainy gray day and across the property to the dojo.

Since Edward followed him of his own volition, he put Edward to work, and together they cleaned and polished the wooden floors until they shone. They took a break and sat out on the porch; the shoji doors slid aside as they watched the rain in companionable silence. It was comfortable again, just sitting together with Edward. It was no secret among the residents of the Kansaki Sou that they had been having problems lately, but for now that seemed all behind them.

Then Edward had said, "spar with me."

They were both seasoned fighters. Kenshin knew that he was unequaled with the blade; but when Edward said "spar" he meant hand to hand combat. Kenshin was no slouch in that department either, but this was something that Edward was just better at.

But Edward loved to spar, and he was always mindful of the automail; he never punched with his right hand when they fought, only blocked with it. What Kenshin didn't expect was for Edward to flip him within thirty seconds - and the fact that Edward managed to flip him with both of his legs; in mid-air.

He landed hard on his back; hard enough to see stars.

So much for _sparring._

Their match that started as a simple sparring session turned into a full-out wrestling match. Edward actually _bit_ Kenshin once, when he had him in a headlock, and Kenshin yelped at the unexpectedness of it and released him. They scuffled and flopped about and Kenshin got nailed in the face by a flailing automail arm and Edward got headbutted and finally, _finally_ Kenshin pinned Edward to the floor.

Edward, who was still laughing breathlessly. His laughter was infectious, Kenshin couldn't help but grin in response.

It was a little awkward, but Kenshin leaned down to kiss Edward carefully. Edward nipped at his lips and Kenshin raised an eyebrow as Edward smirked at him.

"And what are you so happy about?" Kenshin asked, his nose brushing Edward's.

"Just that I've got you right where I want you," Edward said in response.

"Do you?" Kenshin murmured, kissing him again.

"Mm," Edward's tongue was nimble, but Kenshin anticipated that. "I do."

He lifted his head, just slightly away from Edward's, to look him in the eye. Edward's expression was lazy, and self-satisfied. That apparently left Kenshin off of his guard, because Edward used that opportunity to twist his wrists out from under Kenshin's hands. Kenshin almost fell forward in his surprise, but Edward wrapped both of his arms around Kenshin's neck, rolling them together. Kenshin's legs spread apart as Edward landed between them, his hands on either side of Kenshin's head.

Kenshin managed to crack his head on the wood floor, and Kenshin swore loudly, but Edward tilted his chin up and kissed him again. "There," Edward breathed, still grinning. His bangs were a mess, sticking up at all angles and half of his hair was escaping from the braid he usually wore it in. "That's better."

Kenshin winced a little, he knocked his head pretty good. Edward brushed his flesh hand over Kenshin's brow gently. "I cut you," he murmured quietly, streaking a small rivulet of blood with his fingers. "Must have got you with my knuckle, sorry."

Kenshin twisted his hands up, fisting them in Edward's tee shirt. He tugged Edward back down into a long kiss. "I forgive you," he murmured, as he then hooked one hand over Edward's shoulder. "Besides," he brushed the dark red mark on Edward's jaw with his other hand. "I elbowed you in the jaw, that's gonna bruise."

"Mm," Edward settled his hips over Kenshin's. "So, what do you think we should do now?"

"I don't know," Kenshin spread his legs just a little wider, to better accommodate Edward. "But I think I can offer a few suggestions."

* * *

Prompt #04 of 50: Pain


End file.
